


Burned

by Mack_M



Category: Original Story
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fire, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Love, Love Triangles, Minor Character Death, Origin Story, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Violence, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mack_M/pseuds/Mack_M
Summary: Living with her fiancee, Mother and Father Elspeth lived her normal life, until the day the fire came.Fire that used its power and force to destroy her home and the life of her and her Father.With her Mother dead, fiancee missing  and a wealthy bachelor forcing his hand, Elspeth uncovers the horrifying secrets of someone close to her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time posting my writing so I would love some feedback on it if you have any. I would love some criticism on my writing and some notes on how to improve. I love writing and would love to improve!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading my story.

The fire is what started it all.  
The raging flames that took away my freedom and love.  
My love lost to the flames, dead or missing still a wonder. Though why would he leave me, was there another? Did he tire of me? After all this time together? and yet with that possibility still in mind I still loved him with all my heart.  
The fire had stopped, the people of the local town came to help smother the flames, endless buckets of water thrown against the uproar of flames.  
Bright oranges where painted against the blackened sky that night.  
No stars shined.  
The moon even seemed to dull at the sight of my home falling.  
They said they couldn’t find his body, burnt to ashes.  
Though if that’s the case then why was mothers body still intact, her lifeless face open for all the world to see. Her face painted in crying agony.  
Frozen in a forever pain filled space.  
I guess that’s another thing that’s saddened me. The death of my mother and the possible one of my beloved.  
It had taken a great toll on father as well.  
The darkness of mother’s death hanging over him like a cloud.  
I tried everything to cheer him up, though he still stays in that room, if not drying from the death of mother, then maybe fading away from all the drink he has day after day. Though I’m afraid that with the lack of happy energy around me I seem to be failing not just him more and more every day…but myself as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is set before the fire

The sun shined upon the little village where I lived. The sun high in the sky, making the crystals and jewels that decorated the village temple gleam with a heaven like ray.  
My journey to the market is currently uneventful, having left home after midday meal I left father, mother and Kvothe my love at home, promising to be back before dark.  
The days where shorter now, the sun disappearing under the mountains earlier than usual making the days out shorter and shorter, some say this is a bad omen, a time where the darkness rules over the light.  
But I always liked the darkness.  
The darkness had always been my friend, hiding me when needed.  
Able to slip into the darkest shadows, with snow white skin and long ink black hair, I can disappear at will.  
This made the village fear me, able with knives and bow I can kill anything I wish, so you can guarantee that if anyone dies, the first they look at is the shadowy girl down the forest road.  
I guess they can’t be blamed, I keep to myself making no friends other than Kvothe, being friends with him had it advantages when we were younger. The village being more accepting of my looks and talents when around him. His almond hair and blue eyes where always a stunner for the village ladies, handing him anything he wanted with just an ask.  
He can charm his way into everything.  
Including my heart.  
The weddings next year. Looking down I saw the blood ruby that perched upon my finger along a silver band.  
Let’s say when the ladies of the village heard of the news, I was not the village favorite.  
Coming to a halt at the village market entrance I paused at the sight of the gather crowd. Daughters and mothers and men alike where surrounding someone within the formed circle.  
Taking a step closer I investigated the formation of bodies and found the one and only Vernon of Sathieron manor.  
Vernon has golden blond hair that made him stand out from the crowd of the mud like villagers. Blue crystal eyes were framed by long lashes and thick eyebrows. Perfect drool material for the ladies of the village.  
Vernon was the towns wealthiest bachelor, at age 20 he was still without a partner. This fact made some stay away, though others just saw this as an opportunity to flaunt themselves upon him until he takes notice.  
Desperate all of them, not for love, but for the title and marriage that comes with the man.  
Disgusting this village was, the residents only looking towards wealth and a title other than love and happiness. 

Walking past the crowd of village on lookers I made my way over to the stalls. The food at home was getting low so going to the market was unfortunately a necessary.  
I hated markets, full of sweaty unwashed bodies, odors from the farmers and ladies that placed too much scented perfumes onto their bodies, creating an unfortunately horrid smell.  
Due to my unrivaled hatred of the village markets, Kvothe or Father would usually make the rounds when stock was low.  
It’s not like I hate going outside the house, on the contrary I love taking trips into the forest, either that be just for walking or hunting. I enjoyed going outside.  
It’s just people, people ruin everything. 

Moving toward the stall’s holding fruits and plant type foods I looked towards the ones that were cheapest.  
Food wasn’t the cheapest in the village, plants were hard to grow as the ground was hard and difficult for plant roots to grow into. Water is also sparse in the village, making it difficult for farmers to water their produce.  
After walking around and looking for best deals I ended up with a bag of greens that will last the home for a while, meat we can get ourselves.  
Starting to head home I noticed that the crowed that was gathered before was surprisingly still gathered. Though now moving around with Vernon as he roamed around the market.  
I never really understood why Vernon came to these markets. His family estate owned their own farms specifically for the Sathieron family.  
Attention was my only conclusion, feeding off the attention that he and his family got from the ‘lower class’ villagers. Distasteful and narcissistic were the words that come to my mind when thinking of that family.  
Turning away from Vernon and his crowd of lifeless and beady eyed followers I started my walk home. Though what was supposed to be a peaceful journey to my house near the forest edge turned sour quickly when hearing someone shout behind me.  
“Elspeth!” oh no, please go away you insufferable human, “Elspeth wait!” nothing would please me more than ripping his tongue straight out of his spoilt mouth. Continuing I refused to look around to face Vernon. But the boy didn’t give up that easily.  
Hearing footsteps behind me Vernon started to walk beside me, “Elspeth, why didn’t you stop? Didn’t you hear me calling out to you?”, Vernon wore a big, bright smile on his face showing all his teeth, “Maybe you should pay attention more, you always do seem to be off in the clouds.” even with the insult he still wore that smile. Insufferable.  
“So sorry Vernon, my head must be in the clouds”, be nice Elspeth “though when I saw you last in the market you where drooling with those village ladies over yourself in the mirrors that Covey was selling.” Too late.  
Vernon looked shocked for a second though quickly regained his composure. Vernon laughed like it was joke made between friends. “Always the joker aren’t you.” So, he does think it was a joke, poor soul.  
“If that’s what you like to think Vernon,” his face annoys me “So sorry to cut our nice chat short though but I have to get home.”  
At this his face drops, pausing for a second seeming to gather his thoughts he replies with another one of this ‘dashing’ smiles, “What if I walk you home, keep you company while you walk.”  
No.  
“Sorry Vernon but I would really like to get home quickly,” his face slowly dropped “I believe you have people to attend to anyway.” Pointing at the large mob of angry village ladies behind us I urged him back to the market.  
“Alright Elspeth I’ll see you later, expect me over for dinner tonight.” Oh, mother help me, not another dinner visit. “Goodbye Elspeth, have a save journey home.” Grabbing my hand, he placed a kiss upon it, setting off the trail back to the market, and a mob of glaring village ladies.  
Rid of Vernon I started walking home dreading telling my family about our new dinner guest.  
It wasn’t the first time that Vernon had invited himself over for dinner, almost always trying to sneak a way into my home in one way or another. Luckily or unluckily, I haven’t decided yet, they didn’t hate Vernon, well everyone except Kvothe.  
Kvothe joined me in hating Vernon, the reason being that Kvothe can see the attraction that Vernon feels towards me.  
It wasn’t like it was hidden. Constantly flirting and trying to make some sort of physical contact with me. Kvothe doesn’t like that.  
The competition was always there in the atmosphere when both were in the same room together.  
Finally, home I entered our small wood made house. Time to prepare for our lovely new guest.


	3. Chapter 3: Part One

Since greens plants and fruits where hard to come by because of the high pricing, dinner was mostly meat or tough wild plants found in the forest. This caused problems for Mother when dinner guest where over.   
Mother was the type of woman who wanted to impress people. No matter how little she had, she would always make it seem like she had the most. This wasn’t a bad thing, she just wanted others approval, though it got annoying sometimes.   
Currently mother was fussing over the dinner spread with little before Vernon came to our door.   
“What do you think about where the candles are placed Elspeth? Oh, and what about the food? Does it look OK? Where will Vernon sit? Oh no we need to get him a seat!” Mother’s fussing was over the top as always, though it was always more so when Vernon came over.   
“Elspeth dear can you grab the chair from Father’s office please.” Rising from my perch at the end of the table I headed towards Father’s office.   
Taking the chair from Fathers desk, which was filled with papers on the village and surrounding village’s stock market information. Father was an awarded merchant, selling pottery, sculptures and other creations made by Mother as well as jewels that he finds along his trips.  
Returning to the Kitchen Mother had lit the candles placed in the middle of the table, setting an orange glow along the walls.   
Placing father’s chair at the table I sat down, waiting for everyone else to get here.   
Father and Kvothe where still out it seemed, out since morning in the forest. Father probably collecting the tough herbs that grew there and Kvothe hunting the native boar and deer that lived within the trees.   
“Elspeth, did you bring down the chair from your father’s office?” Mother asked as she walked into the main room, she wore a long blood red dress pair with red flats making her pale skin glow. Her hair was tied in a tight bun, not a single strand of her auburn hair out of place.   
“Yes mother.” I envied my mother in some aspects, able to relate and socialise with the village citizens. Beautiful and sophisticated, she was the sweet talker in the family, and probably the main reason that the village hasn’t ordered a witch hunt upon me.   
Not my fault I have black hair and pale skin, my eyes didn’t really help, bright green they are. The color of poison as the villagers say. Not my fault this was how I was born. They judge me before they know me.   
The sound knocking on wood interrupted my thoughts.   
“That must be Vernon,” Mother walked towards the door, walking quickly to let her guest inside. Kvothe and Father should be home soon, quickly I hope.   
Kvothe never fails to direct Vernon’s insistent conversation, quickly destroying Vernon’s flirtatious advances.  
Kvothe never acts violently, knowing that I only love him he reacts calmly though strong and firm towards Vernon’s comments towards me.   
Talking and footsteps sounded in-front of me.   
Looking up I saw Vernon standing in front of me. Standing proudly in his straightened grey wash suit and polished shoes he greeted me with his regular white toothed grin.   
“Elspeth so glad to see you,” that makes one of us, inviting yourself inside my home without asking and you expect me to be happy, no, “Where is your father?” ignoring Kvothe’s existence as usual.   
I replied,   
“He and Kvothe are out in the forest, they will be home soon enough.” His face dropped at the mention of Kvothe, his attempts to avoid Kvothe in discussion failing.   
“How is your father? Is he doing well?” still not mentioning Kvothe I removed the grit from my voice as I replied back to Vernon. “He is doing well, and so is Kvothe if you are wondering.”   
A small smile adorned my face at the slight twitch in Vernon’s eye in the continued mention of Kvothe. Maybe he’ll dial down with the advances once Kvothe gets home.   
Please get home soon Kvothe I silently prayed.


	4. Chapter 3: Part 2

Mother saved me from Vernon’s constant ignorance though, engaging him in conversation over his parents, life and his families’ gardens. Mother the amazing socialite has saved me once again.   
As they continued in conversation I heard the familiar creak of the back door, two pairs of heavy booted footsteps made their way through the house.   
Father appeared first through the open door, his wrinkled face tired and worn, his grey hair and beard dusted with light dirt. In his arms he carried the forest plants that he collected during the day. Placing the plants in the kitchen he walked over to mother. Placing a kiss on her painted lips he greeted her and Vernon before turning and nodding a greeting to me.   
Finally, through the door came Kvothe.   
His dark brown hair turned light with the dust from the forest. Hands and arms coated to the elbows with dirt, mud and blood. His black shoes also turned brown from trekking in the forest all day.   
Turning his hazel eyes towards me, he made a motion to follow.   
Leading us into the cool room, which was just a dark room at the end of the house. He placed the boar he held in his arms down and slung the deer which was over his shoulder next to it.   
Leaning in he placed a kiss upon my cheek, his lips chapped from being out all day, yet still it felt soft and comforting.   
“How was your day Elspeth?” His words were spoken lovingly as he embraced me. “Must have been eventful if Vernon is here”.   
“No, not eventful,” not eventful just hadn’t gone to plan “went to the market and Vernon invited himself for dinner.”  
“He shouldn’t be here, he’s not welcome.” Kvothe’s voice turned angry, his eyes glazing over with frustration.   
“I know Kvothe, but he’s the type of man that doesn’t take no for an answer.”  
“He should be ashamed of himself, trying to court a lady that belongs to another.”  
“Vernon doesn’t know when to stop yes but he’ll get bored soon,” calming my voice I tried to sooth Kvothe before we went back to dinner “once we are married he will have to stop.”  
“Yes, once we are married everything will be fine.” He gave me a bright smile, realising that soon we will be rid of the burden that is Vernon.   
Placing a kiss on his lips I guided him back to the kitchen to wash his hands and arms away of blood and dirt.   
once his arms and hands where clean we headed through the door way into the dining room, both rooms small fitting everyone comfortably.   
Entering the room with Kvothe Vernon went still. His head turning to sight us together hand in hand, knowing his displeasure in seeing this display of affection between me and Kvothe I tightened my grip on Kvothe’s hand.   
Once seated mother stood from her seat,   
“Alright now that everyone is together and seated, how does dinner sound? I know you boy’s must be starving after your day out.”   
Mother strode off into the kitchen to retrieve food from the kitchen, providing cooked deer with sides of forest and village grown salads.   
Digging into dinner the room seemed tense, mother and father talking quietly together sometimes asking Vernon questions. Kvothe and myself sharing quiet conversation about his and my day.  
The dinner dragged on, silence soon enveloping the room with an awkward air.  
“So, Vernon,” Mothers voice seemed to echo in the silence. “Are you going to be attending Elspeth’s and Kvothe’s Wedding in the Spring.”  
Damn, Mother don’t bring up the wedding!  
Vernon looked to my mother in confusion, me and Kvothe hadn’t told Vernon about the wedding, not given him and invite or clue as to us getting wed.   
Kvothe and I froze in our seat’s, fearful of Vernon reaction I reached for Kvothe’s hand beneath the table, seeking comfort he squeezed my hand in reply.   
“Elspeth is getting married?” He said this quietly, the shock of the question given to him by mother was still lingering.   
“Yes, her and Kvothe are getting married,” Mother and father both were staring to look confused as well. “Didn’t you know?”  
“No, I had no knowledge of this marriage,” he turned to me and Kvothe, anger starting to take over he stated angrily “And might I say I don’t approve of dear Elspeth becoming wed to the beast across the table from me.”  
Beast?   
“Insulting my fiancé will not get you anywhere good Vernon,” I stared him down, glaring into his eye’s, challenging him to reply, “I suggest you leave and if you feel this way, I suggest not attending the wedding at all.”  
Vernon face took a red sheen at my reply, standing up suddenly he stormed off.   
“You will regret your decisions Elspeth!”  
With those words he left my home.


	5. Chapter 4

Stunned by the outrage that was shown by Vernon mother became upset, fumbling with the plates as she cleaned up the table.  
Father followed her into the kitchen, speaking soothing words to try and calm her down. Handling emotions was not mothers strong suit.  
Speaking of poorly handled emotions as I turned to Kvothe he was standing from his seat and the table.  
Striding towards the door I realized he was turning to follow Vernon.  
“Kvothe stop!” Rising from my chair I raced to follow him.  
“All I’m going to do is talk to him,” putting an innocent look on his face, I knew that there would be more than just talking when he went outside the house door “He needs to be told that he can’t have you, that you are mine and there is nothing he can do about it.”  
“What's the point Kvothe, he will never see it that way” That’s the truth, he will never see the truth, only seeing Kvothe as an obstacle in his way. The competition before he gets his prize. “He will never stop.”  
“So, I’ll make him.”  
With that threat lingering in the air he walked out of the house, off to find Vernon.  
I hope he doesn’t get hurt. 

******

Walking out of the house and away from Elspeth I stormed towards Vernon, the rich bastard didn’t know when to stop.  
His constant insulting of me and make-believe courting of my dear Elspeth must come to an end.  
Seeing him ahead I picked up my pace, grabbing him by the shoulder I turned him around.  
His at first shocked face turned into one of anger and disgust.  
“What is it you want pig!” The pure hatred and anger in his voice shocked me.  
“I came to talk” speaking calmly I tried to lighten the mood.  
Making this talk as calm as possible so by the end we can leave the path without any disputes or worse comes to worse, no blood on either of our hands.  
“Unless it’s about you and Elspeth ending that pointless wedding of yours then leave!” His anger raised as he heard my calm words, having the opposite effect from which I thought they would.  
“No, it isn’t, we are going to continue with the plans for the wedding,” what is his problem. I know he likes Elspeth, but he would soon find another that would return his feelings if he so much as turned around. Women flocked to his door every morning, waiting for him like clockwork.  
“I have come to tell you to stop in your advance on Elspeth, it is pointless,” somehow his face got redder at the words, “Elspeth and I are going to be happily wed, you have no chance and never had, she loves me and will never love you”  
My voice had risen with the last few words, pushing him to hear what I was saying.  
“Never, you don’t deserve her, I will give her the life she deserves!”  
“And what may I ask is the life she deserves in your eyes. For I believe she deserves everything, and that I shall give her” He is well and truly starting to test the limits of my tolerance.  
“She deserves the life I will give her, a mansion where she can live, a place from which she can raise children and feed them lovingly.” His determination was astounding.  
“But if you knew Elspeth you would know she wouldn’t want that.” Its true Elspeth said she never had any interest in having children and if she did, it would be somewhere far down the line in time.  
“How dare you suggest I don’t know the one that I will marry.”  
What…  
The women he will marry  
I didn’t know what happened next.  
Blacking out the next thing I saw was Vernon crouched down hands on his face with blood spilling out between his fingers.  
Bringing my hand towards my face I saw a mixture of blood, both mine and Vernon’s, yet I couldn’t feel any pain.  
Instead I felt a rush, a rush that filled my body with adrenaline.  
Seeing Vernon rise, fisting his hands ready to strike me.  
I struck before he could, landing a blow to his stomach. His face now unguarded his arms covering his stomach I landed another blow to his face.  
Blood pouring down his nose, his face stained crimson in the moonlight.  
Hunching over Vernon feel. Landing face first unconscious and I swung my leg around the back of his head.  
Sleep now Vernon.  
After this you will never come back to harm me and my Elspeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback on my writing is greatly appreciated.


End file.
